Chlollie Holiday drabbles
by brittany34
Summary: A series of run ins between Chloe and Oliver during the holidays starting with season 6 - more details inside!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Chlollie Holiday Mini Fics Part 1/6

Author: brittany2922Summary: A series of holiday run ins between Chloe and Oliver from season 6 and on.

Characters: Chloe, Oliver, Lois, And Jimmy Rating: TGenre: HolidayWords: 1,560Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N 1 first just an apology this entire series was supposed to be posted on January 2nd so I know I'm late but hopefully y'all will still enjoy reading them.

A/N 2 and second originally this was supposed to be several random one shots written as Christmas presents for people on my flist and it ended up turning into a small series, hopefully they all read well together.

A/N 3 basically these are like unseen moments, so SV canon applies throughout all…

Part 1 dedicated to LJ user serafina19

Prompt - December 26th, mistletoe, awkward

**Chloe marched back toward the living room unable to stop herself from grumbling several angry remarks about her cousin under her breath. **

**When Lois had insisted that they begin packing away the holiday decorations the day after Christmas, Chloe had nearly laughed in her face. Lois was many things, one of them being a master at procrastination when it came to anything household work related. So when her **_**dear cousin **_**had called her three days ago to inform her that she thought it would be best to get rid of everything as quickly as possible Chloe honestly thought she'd been messing with her.**

**Lois then started to ramble on and on about trees becoming fire hazards as they dried out and unnecessary spikes in their electric bill. Despite Lois's arguments to the contrary, Chloe had a pretty strong feeling that her cousin's sudden need to be decoration free by today had less to do with responsible adult living… and more to do with her newest boyfriend, billionaire playboy Oliver Queen, insisting on whisking her away for a post Christmas getaway.**

**As if talking her into coming here to do all this decoration take down on the day Jimmy was finally coming back from his parents wasn't annoying enough, it seemed that Lois had decided that showing up on time wasn't something she needed to worry about. She was already over an hour late and Chloe was fairly certain that if her, desperately in need of a watch, cousin didn't show up soon all the actual work would be done by the time Lois graced her with her presence.**

**Mumbling several profanities under her breath Chloe began pulling the ornaments from the tree and wrapping them in newspaper before placing them gently in their boxes to be packed away for another year. When the tree was ornament free she glanced down at her watch… two hours late and counting.**

**Chloe shook her head in disbelief and lifted the box before carrying it across the apartment and sitting it beside the front door. If Lois wasn't going to bother showing up for the tedious part of the work then she was at least going to up be the one to carry all the boxes down to the storage locker. **

**She moved back toward the tree and climbed up on the small step ladder she had placed there, all that was left was taking off the lights and the star on top… her mother's tree topper. She forced herself up onto her tiptoes but still fell short so she stepped up onto the highest level of the ladder and stretched as far over as she could. She pulled the star off but as she went to right herself the apartment door burst open.**

"**Hey Chlo!" **

**Chloe quickly whipped around and her ankle twisted and she fell from the ladder, but before she could hit the ground she felt a pair of strong arms catch her and set her to her feet. **

**Chloe looked up expecting to see Clark looking down at her but instead she was looking into the warm eyes of Oliver Queen.**

**Chloe glanced down at her mother's tree topper and sighed in relief when she saw no damage had been done. She clutched it to her chest and smiled up at him, "Thank you so much Mr. Queen, those are some reflexes you have there."**

"**You're welcome, and please… call me Oliver."**

"**Well you have no idea how grateful I am Oliver, you not only saved me, but I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to this," she told him holding the topper from her chest for a moment and smiling down at it. She walked over to the couch and picked up a piece of bubble wrap and placed it snuggly around the topper before heading into the bedroom and placing it on the top shelf of her closet, it was the one item she couldn't bare to have packed away in that storage locker in the basement.**

**She walked back into the room and looked at Lois who was staring wide eyed around the room, "wow you got quite a bit done already." she noted looking at Chloe apologetically.**

"**Oh no, don't give me that look," she scolded waving her finger at Lois, "you're over two hours late… we could have been finished by now if you bothered to show up on time."**

"**I'm sorry, we got… held up," she explained looking toward Oliver for back up.**

"**It's my fault," he spoke up, "but we're here now so why don't you tell us what we can do to help."**

**Chloe glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall, smiled, and pointed at the pair "the two of you can finish up yourselves… Jimmy's coming back to town today. He's supposed to be here in less then an hour and I'm no where near ready," she ran a hand over her tousled locks. Not waiting for a response from them she turned on her heal and marched toward the bedroom.**

**Forty five minutes later she walked from the bedroom freshly showered and changed. She glanced around the room and smiled at Lois who looked around at the progress and glanced at Chloe proudly.**

"**Almost done," she said. **

"**I see that… I'm sorry about earlier, I just thought Jimmy and I would end up spending his first night back stuck here finishing up."**

"**Understood," Lois told her, "so what are you crazy kids up to tonight."**

"**Just dinner, nothing too big." Chloe glanced up and noticed the small bit of mistletoe still hanging from the archway. She pushed herself to her tip toes and reached her hand above her head trying to pull it down but still couldn't reach it. Chloe scowled and jumped up but still her fingers barely grazed it. She let out an exasperated sigh, and went to jump again when she noticed Oliver standing beside her reaching up.**

"**Hold on," Lois said, she pointed to the two of them, "it's tradition."**

"**Lois don't be ridiculous," Chloe told her.**

"**What's the problem, it's tradition," Lois repeated, "You're all about holiday traditions, remember two years when you kissed that poor guy in the Talon because you two got stuck under the mistletoe, I swear that guy was so stunned and love struck after that Clark finally had to track him down and tell him to stop sending flowers and then last year when you landed yourself under it again with someone, you **_**still**_** did it again. Insisting that you don't screw with tradition."**

**Chloe groaned, "Oh my God, fine," she reached up and grabbed the sides of a shocked Oliver Queen's face before pressing her lips firmly against his. It only lasted a few seconds but when she pulled back she noticed the strangest look on his face and she blushed, "happy now," she mumbled nervously**

**She walked toward the door avoiding eye contact with either of them and slipped on her heels, right as someone knocked. She swung the door open and found Jimmy standing there a tulip clutched in his hand. She didn't wait for him to say anything just wrapped her arms tightly around him and pulled him flush against her. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled into her hair, "wow bright eyes, if this happens every time I leave town I may have to do it more often."**

**She chuckled lightly, "don't you dare."**

**Chloe pulled away and glanced at Lois, "I'll see you later, Lo." she looked toward the still stunned man in the archway, "Oliver." She left the apartment and closed the door behind her. Once they were away from prying eyes she grabbed Jimmy's hand, pulled him to her, and thoroughly kissed him.**

**When they pulled apart he smiled down at her, "I really do need to go away more often," he said with a grin. He held on to her hand and led her out of the coffee house.**

**As they sat in Jimmy's car driving toward Metropolis, Chloe's finger tips found their way to her lips. Tradition or not she had kissed Oliver Queen and she couldn't help but wonder why that small innocent kiss with her cousin's boyfriend had sparked more in her then anytime she had ever kissed the man beside her.**

**Oh yeah, her life just got a whole lot more complicated…**

****Okay so all these are complete aside from editing so I'll be posting all parts by tomorrow morning at the latest****


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Chlollie Holiday Mini Fics Part 1/6

Author: brittany2922Summary: A series of holiday run ins between Chloe and Oliver from season 6 and on.

Characters: Chloe, Oliver, Lois, And Jimmy Rating: TGenre: HolidayWords: 1.095Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Part 2 dedicated to nienna87

Prompt: Christmas Day, JLA, Snowed In

Takes Place during season 7

**Bart, Victor, and AC watched the scene unfolding before them in amusement. The sight of their cocky, never back down, doesn't take shit from anyone leader getting a proper dress down from a tiny, blonde, pixie of a woman was almost too funny to watch.**

**Almost.**

**Chloe Sullivan was only a part time member of the league. She offered up the sidekick skills she had acquired over the past couple of years playing Girl Friday to Clark Kent to them… for a small monetary fee. But apparently part time status and the fact that Oliver was the one 'signing her checks' wouldn't keep her from telling him exactly where she was going to shove one of his fancy titanium arrows.**

**It was definitely a sight to see.**

"**But Oliver, It's Christmas." **

"**I know but Chloe please try and understand… I can't help that all air traffic has been canceled. There is absolutely nothing I can do about that."**

"**Of course you can," she snapped, "you're Oliver Queen… you're a freakin billionaire, just bribe somebody or something."**

"**Bride somebody?"**

"**Yeah. Bride somebody," Chloe said slowly as if explaining something to a small child. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him like he was a complete idiot.**

"**What you want me to shave my head bald and develop desires for world domination while I'm at it?"**

"**If you doing so will get me the Kent Farm in time for dinner… then go for it."**

"**Chloe, I'm sorry okay and as much as I wish I could fix this, and God do I, if for no other reason then to alleviate the pain your **_**whining**_** is causing in my head, there is no amount of money that could convince the FAA to lift a five state air ban just so my personal jet can get you to some stupid apple pie."**

"**Oliver Queen, I am here as a favor to you! You're the one who guaranteed me that this last minute mission of yours wouldn't interfere with my plans for the holidays, you promised me!" **

**She took a step toward him and narrowed her eyes before lowering her voice to a dangerous whisper, "and if you ever insult Martha Kent's one of a kind, homemade apple pie again, my threats of shoving your arrows in very uncomfortable places will sound like a freakin picnic."**

**Bart turned toward AC, "Dude, ten bucks says she clocks him right in the jaw."**

"**I'll take that bet," AC held out his hand and Bart quickly shook it, "I see her as more of the type to go for the solar plexus."**

"**What about you Tin Man you want a piece of this?"**

"**I don't know guys, as angry as she is a punch to the face or stomach sounds more like what I've heard about Lois. Besides, with Chloe's skills there are far worse things she can do to him."**

**Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose and took several deep breaths to try and calm himself while also trying to tune out the words of his team mates, "Okay look.. I'm sorry… really I am, but even if I could find a way to get you flown back to Metropolis, how do plan to explain it to Clark? He doesn't even know about you helping us out. In fact, that was your one rule when you started, 'don't tell Clark' so what possible explanation could you give him for how you managed to fly in from your 'Dads' when the airports are all shut down."**

**Chloe's shoulders sagged, he was right, she knew he was right but that didn't make accepting it any easier. She looked around the small airport hotel room where she would now be spending her holiday and cringed at the lack of holiday cheer the room inspired, "well if we're going to be stuck here we might as well make the most of it."**

"**What does that mean?" Oliver asked hesitantly.**

"**First, I need Bart."**

**Bart moved beside her in the blink of an eye and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "I am at your beck and call Gorgeous, but I suggest we kick the Boss man and these two out of the room first." **

"**Yeah,…No, I don't think so…" she moved away from Bart and found the hotel's courtesy pen and pad of paper on the dresser and jotted down a list of items then handed it to the speedster, "I need you to do your zoom, zoom thing and get the items on this list."**

"**Sure thing," he walked over to Oliver and held out his hand expectantly.**

**Oliver rolled his eyes before pulling out his billfold and passing Bart several large bills, "how are you gonna even find anything open?"**

**The younger man smirked, "I'm not exactly limited to the continental U.S. Boss." A moment later he was gone in a sudden gust of wind.**

**Two hours had passed and the group now sat scattered around the room. The guys munched away on several pizzas while Chloe and Oliver looked around at the makeshift Christmas surrounding them, "This is great Chloe. I never would have thought of doing something like this," he admitted. "I'm not really into the whole Christmas thing, so sometimes I forget what it means to everyone else."**

"**I'm just glad Bart was able to find everything on the list."**

**Oliver nodded in agreement, "you know I gotta say you're pretty good at pulling things together at the last minute."**

"**I was raised by a single parent most of my life… and a dad at that… I got pretty good at pulling things together at the last minute."**

"**I see that… listen I know we've never really discussed this, but I just wanted to let you know that if you ever wanted to join the team full time…"**

"**I know that, and thank you… but right now there's too much happening in Metropolis for me to add sudden missions to my plate… at least on a regular basis." she added with a smirk.**

"**I get that… but if you ever change your mind, the offer isn't a one time thing."**

"**Good to know, Oliver, and thank you."**

"**You're Welcome." **


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Chlollie Holiday Mini Fics Part 3/6

Author: brittany2922Summary: A series of holiday run ins between Chloe and Oliver from season 6 and on.

Characters: Chloe, Oliver, Jimmy, Bart, AC, and Victor Rating: TGenre: HolidayWords: 1,353Disclaimer: I own nothing!

This part is dedicated to sxymami0909

Prompt: Christmas Eve, A Holiday Surprise

Takes Place during Season 8

Chloe looked down at Jimmy and covered his hand with hers, "I'm gonna go get a cup of coffee and something to eat do you need anything while I'm gone?"

"I'm fine," he answered coldly and turned to look at the opposite wall.

Chloe nodded halfheartedly even though she knew he couldn't see and left the room to make her way down to the large cafeteria on the first floor.

"Mrs. Olsen!"

Chloe turned and pushed away the uncomfortable feeling of her stomach tightening. For some reason she felt it each time one of the nurses had called her that since she'd arrived ten days prior.

She fought the urge to roll her eyes at the woman; it seemed that no matter how many times she asked the staff to just call her Chloe, they were determined to refer to her as, Mrs. Olsen.

"Yes?"

The nurse rushed over to her with what Chloe assumed were the most recent doctors orders clamped firmly in her hand.

"I just wanted to let you know that do to your husbands pain level the doctor has requested we go back to giving him the stronger narcotic at night so he can sleep."

"Oh… ok."

"I just thought I'd let you know since he'll probably be out of it for the next few days…sleeping a lot more as his body adjusts, and I thought maybe if you had family in the area you could spend some time with them for the holidays."

Chloe nodded sadly, "no… no family in the area."

"Oh sorry," the woman said and Chloe did her best to ignore the look of pity that crossed the nurses face.

Chloe nodded and told her that she was heading to the cafeteria but that if it was time to give Jimmy the medicine to go ahead and do it before turning and continuing to the elevator.

When she walked into the cafeteria her shoulders slumped when she realized that while the sitting area was open all the hot food service stations were closed leaving her only option for food and drink from the vending machines.

She checked her purse and let out a sigh of relief when she found several single dollar bills and after grabbing a cup of coffee and a prepackaged chocolate, chocolate chip muffin waked over to one of the table's right against the windows.

Chloe set her items down and slid into one of the chairs. A she glanced out the window she realized that Christmas spent in a Californian hospital definitely left something to be desired.

There were no snow covered rooftops shining like diamond dust in the moonlight, the people walking on the sidewalk below that led to the front entrance weren't even dressed in heavy coats with hats and mittens, basically it just didn't look or feel like Christmas to her.

Not that it really should, she was in the hospital with her husband who had been basically eviscerated on their wedding day. She shoved away the memories of that day and the days following, leaned her head against the cool window pane and let her eyes drift shut.

She had no idea she sat like that, and honestly she didn't care but the sound of someone knocking on the tabletop caused her eyes to shoot open.

"Ollie? What are you doing here?"

He grinned broadly at her and slid into the chair across from her, "I came to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine," she answered leaning her elbows against the table.

"And Jimmy?"

"He's okay I guess… given the circumstances."

"Right… so what are you doing down here?" His eyes darted around the empty room.

"Taking a break from everything… and I needed coffee." she nodded in the direction of her long forgotten coffee and muffin.

"Well, are you heading back up soon?"

"No, I was gonna head back to my motel."

"Christmas in a motel again, huh?"

"So it would seem," she pushed the chair back and grabbed her cup and snack, "and I should probably get going. Maybe if I get back and get to sleep early enough, I can make it back here in time to bring Jimmy something better then this horrible hospital food for breakfast."

"Well why don't I give you a lift, it won't be easy to catch a cab on Christmas Eve."

'Yeah, okay… thanks."

He led her from the cafeteria and toward the main lobby, "where's your jacket?"

"It's California." she said.

"So?"

"You never need a coat in California."

He chuckled and shook his head at her words and bewildered expression, confusion was not something a person often got to see from Chloe Sullivan. But when her furrowed brows turned into narrowed eyes he quickly stifled his laughter and shrugged his jacket from his shoulders. He helped her slip it on then led her out the automatic sliding doors to his car. They drove in silence until they reached the small motel Chloe was staying in during her extended stay.

Chloe stared at him wordlessly when he insisted on walking her to the door but didn't protest figuring that having someone walk her safely to the door was probably a good idea.

She pushed the key in the lock and when she pushed the door open her jaw dropped.

Bart, AC and Victor stood in front of her, large grins plastered across each of their faces.

In the corner of the room was a medium height Christmas tree fully decorated with bright multi colored lights, tinsel, and small ball shaped ornaments and on the small table by the window was a dinner… ham, mashed potatoes, yams, green beans, and several other dishes. She felt her eyes fill with tears and shook her head in disbelief.

"What did you guys do?" she asked not caring if her voice showed how moved she was by their surprise visit.

Before anyone answered she felt Oliver place his hand on her lower back and move her farther into the room. Once the door was finally closed she suddenly felt Bart wrap his arms around her and squeeze her tightly as he lifted her off the floor. He placed her down and smiled. "You didn't really think that after the way you saved our Christmas last year, that we would let you spend the day miserable did you?"

"This is hardly the same thing guys… all I did was make a tree and some decorations out of construction paper."

"Well I have slightly better resources then you did." Oliver said with a smirk.

"I don't know what to say…"

"Hold that thought," Bart said speeding across the room and pulling out a round Tupperware container. He brought it over to her and pulled off the lid, Chloe gasped and looked up at him smiling brightly.

"Is that…?"

"Mrs. Kent's homemade apple pie? Yeah… I might have made a quick trip to D.C. on your behalf."

"Om my God, Bart I swear if I wasn't already married, I might run away from you right now."

Bart let out a chuckle and looked at the other men smugly, "I told you guys that I was her favorite." He walked across the room and placed the pie amongst the rest of the food and waved everyone over to start.

Chloe waited until Bart Victor and AC began to fill their plates then walked closer to the tree, on top she saw her mother's star she turned to Oliver and gave him a small smile as the tears began to fall down her cheeks, "thank you, Ollie." she said wiping them away.

"Anytime Watchtower," he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her away from the tree and toward the table full of food.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Chlollie Holiday Mini Fics Part 4/6

Author: brittany2922Summary: A series of holiday run ins between Chloe and Oliver from season 6 and on.

Characters: Chloe, Oliver Rating: TGenre: HolidayWords: Disclaimer: I own nothing!

This part written for vicks_svq

Prompt: Crazy Christmas Shopping

Takes Place in Season 9

Oliver Queen was in his own personal version of hell.

Somehow he found himself in an overcrowded department store full of last minute Christmas shoppers.

He tried his best to tune out the instrumental version of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer as it blared from the speakers above his head for the forth time since he and Chloe had dared to enter the overcrowded store.

It was only four days until Christmas and while he had never been one to do his own holiday shopping, he had been unable to refuse when Chloe invited him to tag along while she finished up hers.

Oliver felt a small tug on his pant leg and glanced down only to discover a small boy had latched himself firmly around his right ankle, He couldn't help but cringe as the child's chocolate covered fingers clenched at the expensive fabric even tighter while he smiled up at him.

He bent down to gently separate the child from him only to have a young woman beat him to it. She lifted the toddler in her arms and began to apologize to Oliver. Her embarrassment at the situation was made evident by the red tint to her tired features.

He quickly waved off her apology, telling her it was fine and smiled as she nudged her way through the crowd and the young boy waved goodbye to him over her shoulder.

This was certainly not the evening he envisioned when he'd gone to Watchtower several hours earlier…

The plan he had was so simple, or so he thought. He was going to go to the Watchtower to see Chloe. Find a way to convince her to let him take her away from her computers, hopefully to a nice dinner, and work up the courage to broach the subject of taking their recently renewed friendship to a different level.

All that changed though when he'd shown up only to find Chloe already on her way out.

Honestly as happy as he was that she was pulling herself away from her virtual world it had still been a shock to him. Chloe never did anything besides work on bringing the team back together and sleep, and aside from the occasional food or coffee run she had seemed to become a shut in.

So when he had literally ran into her small form. Her coat wrapped tightly around her and a purse slung over her shoulder he'd just figured she was going on one of her sudden need for sustenance runs, and offered to keep her company, to which Chloe had agreed without hesitation, and that was how he found himself in his current predicament.

He glanced over the horde of people surrounding him and suddenly felt very grateful for his six foot three stature; if he had been any shorter he would have no chance of spotting Chloe through the crowd.

To say that the scene playing out around him was complete and total insanity would be the understatement of the century. People were pushing and shoving to attain their desired items. He'd even watched as two women screamed at each other over the last of some small pink pony… thing.

He really needed to get out of here, it was all too much All he needed to do was find Chloe and convince her to throw in the towel on the trip. He was prepared to do so by any means necessary, even if that meant footing the bill for her to give everyone left on her shopping list cold hard cash.

He continued to scan over the many faces until he finally caught sight of her. She was nearly thirty feet away from him at this point quickly skimming over numerous ladies shirts on a small rack.

Oliver started to maneuver his way through the other last minute shoppers his eyes still locked on his petite _friend_ when he saw her features light up as she pulled a hanger from the stand.

Unfortunately for Chloe a tall, slender, brown haired woman had apparently noticed the same item and had her hand gripped firmly around the other side of the hanger. The crowd was getting harder to move through when he picked up his pace at the sight of Chloe's delicate features harden, her lips moving a mile a minute. Oliver knew that look and it didn't take him long to realize that Chloe was already starting to lose her patience with the offending woman.

A moment later he watched as the other woman looked Chloe up and down, glanced at the article of clothing they both refused to relinquish, and made a sneer in the small blondes direction as she said several words that Oliver was still to far away to hear.

Suddenly all hell broke loose as Chloe lifted her tiny fist and slammed it into the other woman's nose. Oliver stopped for a moment mid step too shocked to move when the other woman screamed out, used her manicured hand to cover her nose and stared at Chloe in horror.

His feeling of bewilderment was quickly brushed aside though when he saw two security guards grab Chloe and the tall brunette and march them toward the back of the store.

Several minutes later when he reached the back room and found Chloe handcuffed to a small plastic chair. He walked over to her and glanced down at her hand which he now noticed already showed evidence of her assault of the woman in the form of several bruised knuckles. He reached down and pulled her hand into his gently running the pad of his thumb over her marred skin.

"Ollie I'm fine," she told him softly.

He knelt down so that they were eye level and looked at her skeptically.

"Okay, I'll admit it hurts like hell… but seriously, you should see the other guy."

"Don't need to," he glanced around the room making sure they were still alone, "I saw what happened from across the store, and can I just say… nice shot."

Chloe smiled broadly at him, "thanks."

"I mean it, I really had no idea you had it in you… maybe we should think about putting you out in the field once in awhile," he teased.

"No thank you, look at my hand it'll take days for me to be able to type at normal speed again." She stared at him and lowered her voice to a whisper, "so how much trouble am I in?"

"Not much, I managed to convince the woman to not press charges, and the security guy will be in here in a minute to let you go, of course with the promise that if you come in the store again there will be consequences."

"Right. Well I don't think that'll be an issue, I'm way too embarrassed to ever come back in here."

A second later the guard came in and without a word removed the handcuffs, before he led the pair to the back door with out a word.

As they walked back to the car, Oliver reached for her injured hand and gently took it in his before lifting it to his lips and kissing it softly, "Guess Victor was wrong about the whole hitting not being your thing, huh?"

He felt Chloe tense for a few seconds when his lips grazed her skin and then relax. She smiled at him, "Oh God, please don't tell them I'd be mortified."

"You're secrets safe with me."

The reaction delighted him, after the evening's events it was not the right night to tell her the way he felt, but seeing as she didn't seemed repelled by his small gesture. He was now sure then when he did finally make his move she might be receptive.

Or at least he hoped so…

Two more to go!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Chlollie Holiday Mini Fics Part 5/6

Author: brittany2922Summary: A series of holiday run ins between Chloe and Oliver from season 6 and on.

Characters: Chloe, Oliver

Rating: T

Genre: Holiday

Words: 1,668

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

This part written for miss_morrygan

Prompts: New Years Eve, Hangover

Thanks place in season 9

* * *

Chloe slowly opened her eyes… the room was spinning and her head felt like someone had taken to it with a sledgehammer. She groaned loudly and gripped the side of her head as she forced herself into a sitting position.

The sudden change in position caused the mild nausea she had been feeling since she woke up moments before to kick into high and after only a few seconds she found herself running as fast as she could manage to the bathroom.

After she emptied her stomach, she leaned back against the nearest wall and tightly shut her eyes praying for the room to stop spinning around her.

This in Oliver's fault she thought bitterly as another round of nausea had her leaning forward and praying to the porcelain gods once more the whole time promising that she was going to make that playboy jackass pay…

* * *

"_This is a very bad idea, Ollie," Chloe said as she watched him place two bottles of tequila on the small table in front of her, followed by two shot glasses, a salt shaker, and a plate of already sliced lemons._

"_Lighten up Sidekick, it's New Year's Eve."_

"_So it being New Year's Eve mandates that I have to participate in a night of excessive drinking," she asked her eyebrows raised and a small smirk stretched across her lips. "Don't you have a party at the Ace of Clubs to go to tonight, I mean you wouldn't want to let down all the women waiting there to throw themselves at you." _

_Oliver sighed deeply, "Chloe, I have no desire to spend my evening with anyone but you."_

_She tried not to smile at his words but couldn't manage to stop herself._

"_I just wanted you to have some fun," he admitted sheepishly. "You haven't exactly been… chipper lately." _

_Chloe closed her eyes and tried to find the words to deny his claim, but knew she couldn't. He was right… she hadn't had any fun recently, in fact for the last few months her life had pretty much sucked in fact the last few years had pretty much sucked._

"_Come on Sidekick, when's the last time you had some fun?" He pressed as if he could see her resolve weakening._

_She closed her eyes and tried to remember, and cringed slightly when she realized she had no idea. It had really been years at this point. She opened her eyes and looked up at him._

"_Well?" he asked expectantly his eyes hopeful. _

_She grabbed one of the bottles and poured herself a shot and downed it without even going through the process of the salt and lemon. She choked slightly as it went down but quickly recovered. _

"_Well sit down already," she said with a small smile, "there's no way I'm drinking alone."_

"_That a girl," he teased sitting down beside her on the couch._

_He poured himself a shot as well and downed it just like she had._

_They continued on for awhile drinking and telling each other stories of their wild youths, her about all her misadventures with the meteor infected, and him with tales of his many youthful intercessions._

"_You've got to be kidding me?" she said as she tried to catch her breath, "You did not actually fall for some girl using the 'Varsity Blues cover my lady business in whip cream ploy' I mean seriously Ollie, what were you thinking?"_

"_I was thinking that there was a hot naked girl in front of me begging me to lick whip cream off of her," he defended._

"_So what happened next?" she asked her eyes sparkling._

"_What you want details? I didn't realize that was your kind of thing Sidekick." he teased._

"_Don't even try it, all the other stories you have told me so far end with you getting caught with your pants around your ankles."_

"_Okay so that might have happened this time too, only this time it was her father who caught us," he said sheepishly but still grinning._

_Chloe began to giggle._

"_Hold on not so funny, my pants were still literally around my ankles."_

_At that Chloe began to laugh harder. _

"_So when her dad sees us, he charges at me and I try to get away but the guy is fast and with my state of attire I end up falling face first onto the floor," as he finishes the story Chloe began to laugh at full force grabbing her sides and bending over as she gasps for breath._

"_What about you?" he asks when she finally calms down._

"_What do you mean?" she asks her eyes wide._

"_Come on you've gotta have a few good caught in the act stories."_

_Her laughter stopped abruptly and she cleared her throat. "Not really," she admitted softly. She leaned forward and poured them each another shot. She picked them up and handed one to him, "down the hatch," she joked downing hers quickly._

_Oliver took the glass from her extended hand and did the same, "you know you're not gonna get out of answering me that easily," he told her with a smirk._

"_I'm serious, never been caught in the act. Jimmy was very… held back and private about sex. There was never really an opportunity to be caught."_

"_Okay well maybe not with Jimmy, but with someone else?"_

"_Jimmy is the only person that I've ever… been with… like that," she felt her cheeks grow very warm at her confession._

"_What?" Oliver shook his head in disbelief, "how is that even possible?"_

"_Well I just… I met Jimmy for the first time when I was sixteen, he was my first, obviously, and then when I met him again a few years later, we picked back up where we left off, and since he died there obviously hasn't been anyone else."_

"_Wow," he leaned forward so they were barely inches apart. "The guys in Smallville must be blind." _

"_Well it's easy to be overlooked when you live in a small town with a girl like Lana Lang walking around," she let out a bitter chuckle. _

"_You know what this night was supposed to be about you having fun."_

"_Yes it was."_

"_So lets get back to it."_

_Several shots later Chloe finally understood the meaning of the term 'feeling no pain' because she definitely wasn't, in fact it felt as if all the worry and stress that weighed her down every day had finally somehow been lifted even if it was only for tonight, and it was thanks to Oliver. _

_She glanced toward the large monitor several feet from her and realized the time, "two fifteen… it's after midnight," she said with a small smile._

_Oliver followed her gaze and nodded in agreement and frowned, "damn… and here I hoped I would manage to swindle a New Year's kiss out of you."_

"_Okay," Chloe said without even thinking she leaned forward and firmly pressed her lips to his. It only lasted for a moment, but in that second her mind drifted back to a kiss that took place just over three years ago under a small sprig of mistletoe, She pulled back and smiled up at him lazily, "you know what Ollie."_

_Oliver cleared his throat, "what?" he asked his voice huskier then she ever remembered hearing it._

"_You're pretty."_

_She giggled lightly and her eyes began to feel very heavy…_

_

* * *

_

A soft knock at the bathroom door pulled her from her memories of the night before.

"Chloe, you okay?"

"I'm fine," she called back, "I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay."

She waited until she heard his retreating footsteps and forced herself to her feet. After splashing some water on her face and quickly brushing her teeth she made her way toward the small kitchen area with one mission in mind… coffee. As she walked over to the coffee pot she saw it was already full. She looked around the room until her eyes landed on Oliver, "You made coffee?" she asked skeptically.

"Why don't you try it before you look at me like you already know how terrible it's gonna be."

Chloe nodded in agreement and crossed the open room. She took the mug from his hands and took a generous gulp ignoring the slight burn the still steaming liquid caused as it went down her throat.

"Good?" he asked.

"Mm hmm…" She sat down beside him and crossed her legs underneath her. She pulled the cup up to her face and breathed in the delicious smell, maybe he wasn't really a jackass after all, "you even got the sugar, creamer ratio just right."

"Well I try and pay attention to what you like."

She looked up at him and tried to ignore the multiple ways that simple statement and the intense look on his perfect features could be taken, but she was having trouble so in typical Chloe fashion she went for snark and humor, "you know with these kind of skills you have a very promising career as a barista… you know if the whole billionaire CEO thing fall through."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said with a smirk, "I'm sure the tips will be good, I mean we both know how all the women will come in just to see my face seeing as I'm pretty and all."

Chloe's eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched as she tried to ignore the embarrassment of her words from the night before being thrown back at her.

As Oliver continued to smirk at her Chloe groaned loudly and turned her attention back to her mug.

Yep she definitely had it right the first time.

Oliver Queen was a complete jackass.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Chlollie Holiday Mini Fics Part 6/6

Author: brittany2922

Summary: A series of holiday run ins between Chloe and Oliver from season 6 and on.

Characters: Chloe, Oliver, Bart, AC, Victor, Dinah, Gabe

Rating: T

Genre: Holiday

Words: 1,780

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Written for chlavis333

Prompt: Chlollie's first Christmas together

Takes place in what would be season 11

* * *

She felt Oliver's arms wrap tightly around her waist and give her a light squeeze. "Does it look ok to you?" she asked nervously. Her head tilting to one side as she attempted to get a glimpse of the tree from a slightly different angle.

"It looks fine," he whispered against her ear.

"Are you sure? I mean do you think it might need more tinsel on this side… we really shouldn't have left Bart in charge of that part," she lifted her hand and pointed at a large clump of silvery tinsel, "look there's too much here," she then pointed to the other side of the tree, "and over here… there's none." she pulled away from him and took a step toward the tree but Oliver quickly placed his arms back around her and lifted her from the ground her back was pressed firmly against his chest as he carried her into the kitchen.

He placed her to the ground beside the barstool closest to the door and motioned for her to sit down. Chloe crossed her arms firmly over her chest and glared at him not moving any closer to the seat.

He rubbed his hands over his face and took several deep breaths, "you wanna tell me what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" she asked feigning innocence.

"Chloe, you're acting completely insane, do you even realize what it is exactly that you're freaking out about right now… the proper placement of tinsel. I mean I know you've always been a little obsessed with Christmas but please don't think I'm stupid enough to believe that this is your regular holiday demeanor." He gave her a moment to give him some kind of explanation but when she still remained stubbornly silent he continued, "will you please tell me what's going on?"

She sighed in defeat and hung her head mumbling her response inaudibly.

"What was that?"

"I said that my dad is coming into town tomorrow."

Oliver felt his body suddenly tense, "your dad?"

Chloe nodded.

"But I've never met your father before."

"I'm aware."

"And you're just telling me this now… you didn't even give me any time to… prepare."

"I didn't want you to be nervous."

"Oh well that makes sense, because this is _so_ much better." Oliver pulled his phone from his pocket and began to dial…

An hour later all members of the Justice League stood in a military style line in front of their normally well collected leader and watched in amusement as he paced the floor in front of them.

"Okay, AC you're in charge of getting Mr. Sullivan here from the airport. Since someone," he shot a pointed look in Chloe's direction, "waited until the last minute to inform me of his trip it's too late to send my jet, so the least I can do is make sure he has a comfortable way to and from the airport."

"Victor, your job is to help Chloe in the kitchen," he held up his hand to silence the other man as he opened his mouth to argue, "I know you don't know anything about cooking, but the way I see it you're probably the only person she likes enough to even let in the kitchen while she cooks."

"Dinah, your job is simple… When he gets here you have to do everything in your power to make sure Mr. Sullivan is distracted enough not to notice all the weird things that are bound to happen whenever our little team is all piled into the same room together for some kind of celebration… basically stick to him like glue."

"And Bart, you're on call for all last minute errands that may need to be run… decorations, food, in short whatever Chloe needs you'll get it, and another thing… fix the damn tinsel."

Without another word Oliver pulled his phone from his pocket and began dialing again leaving each of his team mates to stare wide eyed as he headed in the direction of his bedroom.

Bart looked at the others clearly confused, "what's wrong with the tinsel?"

* * *

By the next morning the clock tower was perfect, not a thing to be done except finish cooking the Christmas dinner. Oliver looked around the apartment and nodded at his exhausted friends, "Thanks, for everything guys, and I know I went a little crazy yesterday but now that everything's as it should be I think I can hold back on the attitude."

"No problem boss man, but on a side note I think I speak for everyone here when I say that we'll all be expecting a very generous Christmas bonus this year." Bart smirked at the older man and held out his hand expectantly.

Oliver glared and Bart slowly backed away from the older man. As they watched Oliver exit the room again he turned to Chloe, "didn't he just say he was gonna hold back on the attitude?"

"I HEARD THAT!"

* * *

Oliver walked into the living room with a beer in each hand. He made his way over to the couch and handed one to Gabe while keeping one for himself. He dropped down on the couch and focused on the screen in front of them, waiting for the inevitable other shoe to drop. The older man had already been there for hours. Dinner had come and gone as had all the guests and all that was left for Chloe to finish in the kitchen was the washing of a few pots and pans.

Oliver nervously watched the older man from the corner of his eye.

When Chloe had told him that Gabe Sullivan was coming to town for Christmas he hadn't been quite sure what to expect. When he'd met the fathers of his girlfriends in the past he hadn't really been all that concerned about their reaction to him. He was after all a billionaire and in all honestly most of their dads had been eager to have their daughter land him. But this was different Oliver was fairly certain that like his daughter Gabe wouldn't be impressed by his money or his name, and given their history with the Luthors he really couldn't blame them, But Gabe's whole reaction to him had thrown him, he hadn't had the mandatory 'what are your intentions with my daughter' talk, but instead been pleasant and nice the entire day. Honestly the deviation from the norm was more unsettling then anything he'd had to deal with before… and that included any of his Green Arrow run ins. After what seemed like an excruciatingly long time the older man finally broke the silence.

"I know what you're waiting for… but I don't think that talk is really going to be necessary, do you? Unless you think I have something to worry about?"

"Nothing at all." Oliver answered honestly.

"Good, then maybe you can relax a little and actually enjoy the game already?"

"Sure thing." Oliver finally focused on the football game playing on the screen in front of him and sighed, he was right the Sullivans weren't like anyone he'd ever met.

Chloe hugged her dad tightly, "are you sure there's nothing I can do to convince you to stay a few extra days? I know Ollie wouldn't mind letting you use the jet to get home, instead of flying on that stuffy overcrowded plane first thing in the morning." she said against his ear.

The older man chuckled, "I really wish I could, but I need to get back."

Chloe forced herself into a pout… a technique she only ever used with her father and Oliver watched in amusement.

Gabe tugged her lower lip between his thumb and pointer finger and gave it a tug, "none of that Chloe Ann, I promise it won't be so long in between visits next time.

Chloe nodded in acceptance, and her father turned to Oliver and held out his hand, "It was a pleasure to meet you Oliver."

"You to sir." he said taking the other mans hand and giving it a shake.

He then turned to Chloe gave her one last kiss on the cheek and stepped onto the elevator. Once they heard it begin its decent Chloe turned to look at Oliver

"So not too bad?" She asked hopefully.

"No, not too bad," he admitted, "although… you not telling me until the last minute caused me a lot of unnecessary stress."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah."

"So what did you have in mind, would you like me to make you some herbal tea, I heard that relieves stress, or maybe a back rub?"

"That's not exactly what I had in mind." he grabbed her hand in his and led her toward the couch. He fell to it and pulled her into his lap one leg on each side of him. He wrapped a hand around her neck and pulled hr lips to his. It took only seconds for Oliver to pull her top from body. He ran his fingers down the length of her back, and Chloe moaned involuntarily.

They were so engrossed in each other that neither heard the elevator arrive and the gate slide open, but the voice that followed definitely got their attention.

"Oh my God!"

Chloe quickly scrambled from Oliver's lap and covered her nearly bare upper torso from her father's sight by crossing her arms over her chest, "d…dad we thought you left."

"Obviously."

"What's the matter?"

"Aside from the obvious? I forgot my gloves," he walked over to the coffee table and picked up the pieces of black leather. Scowling at Oliver as he slid the gloves onto his hands he then stormed toward the elevator, and just before he pulled the gate down he popped his head back in the room. "I think I will stay a few more days… and Oliver?"

"Yes?"

"I also think it may be time we had that talk." He pulled the gate closed before either Chloe or Oliver could protest, leaving the pair flustered and staring at the now closed door.

Oliver ran his hands over his face and growled lightly, "and it had gone so well."

* * *

That's it, hope everyone liked them… and just so you're aware I have one more holiday one-shot separate from this little series that hopefully I'll get to post tonight as well!


End file.
